Lupin the Third Part II
Produced by the Japanese animation studio Tokyo Movie Shinsha, Lupin III Part II is the second Lupin III television series, with the first airing between October 24, 1971 and March 26, 1972. The series contains 155 episodes which aired between October 3, 1977 and October 6, 1980 on the Japanese television network NTV (Nippon Television). Episodes 145 and 155 were the first to appear in the United States on VHS, released by Streamline Pictures under the title Lupin III's Greatest Capers. Two feature films, The Mystery of Mamo and The Castle of Cagliostro, were released in theaters during the original broadcast run of the series. Twenty-six episodes of Geneon Entertainment's English adaptation of the anime aired on Adult Swim starting on Monday, January 13, 2003 (January 14, technically, since it premiered at midnight). Episodes 1–27 were broadcast on the channel, with the exception of episode 3. Currently, 15 Region 1 DVD volumes (a total of 79 episodes) have been released in the United States by Geneon Entertainment. Episodes #The Dashing Entrance of Lupin III #A Bouquet of Bills Blossom in Rio's Sunset #Hitler's Legacy #I Can Hear Nessie's Song #I'll Tell You How to Transport Gold Bullion #Is the Leaning Tower of Pisa Standing #Tutankhamen's 3000-year Curse #The Venice Superexpress #What Do You Think of Ukiyoe Blues? #Steal File M123 #Wager on the Monaco GP #A Present for the President #The Great San Francisco Chase #The Great Caribbean Adventure #The Great Detectives Take to the Sky #The Two Faces of Lupin #Go for the Oildollar #Black Panther #Can You Open the Ten-Year Vault? #Lupin Up Against the Wall #Goemon's Revenge #Search the House of Mystery Women #Witch of the Fourth Dimension #The Great Thief Nezumi-Koozoo Makes His Appearance #The Coming of the Killer Iron Lizards #The Rose and the Pistol #Where Is the Cinderella Stamp #Lady Detective Melon #The Electroshock Pigeon Operation #The Wind Is Hot in Morocco #Face the Midnight Sun and Fire #Lupin Dies Twice #To Whom Does Orion's Crown Belong? #Lupin Becomes a Vampire #Chase the Gorilla Gang #Expose the Secret of Tsukikagejoo #The Buried Treasure of Genghis Khan #The Sweet ICPO Trap #A Diamond Disappeared in the Hong Kong Night Sky #Operation Missilejack #Find Princess Kaguya's Treasure #Lupin Becomes a Bride #Where Are Peking Man's Bones #The Vanishing Special Armored Car #Killing Is the Smell of Wine #Lupin Will Fetch a High Price #Her Majesty's Slipshod Inspectors #Lupin Laughs While the Alarm Bell Rings #A Pretty Woman Has Venom #Lupin, Whom I Loved - Part 1 #Lupin, Whom I Loved - Part 2 #Emmanuelle Is an Angel's Whisper #The Mad Fantoma Mark III #Detective Hanshichi's Ten-Year Promise #Falling Cherry Blossoms - The Mysterious Gang of Five - Part I #Falling Cherry Blossoms - The Mysterious Gang of Five - Part II #Will It Be the Computer or Lupin? #The Border Is the Face of Farewell #The Mysterious World of Madame X #A Flower of Suicide Blooms in India #The Flying Zantetsuken #The Sound of the Devil's Bells Calls Lupin #A Trap for a Trap! #Christmas Is in the Hands of the Goddess #Lupin's Enemy Is Lupin #Shooting Orders!! #Lupin's Big Saiyuuki #Casino Island - Inversions and More Inversions #The Woman the Old Man Fell in Love With #Classic Thieves and Mynah Birds #Lupin Vs. the Shinsen Group #The Skateboard Murder Mystery #Flowers and Storms and a Thieves' Race #The Terrifying Chameleon Man #Fujiko Doesn't Look Good in a Bridal Gown #Do You Know Shakespeare? #Arrest Lupin with Horoscopes #Diamonds Gleam in a Robot's Eye #The Lupin Funeral March #The Last Meal is Cup Ramen #Fujiko! Men Are Tough #The Old Man Hostage Rescue Operation #Lupin's Big Western #Leave Revenge to Lupin #ICPO Secret Directive #The Mysterious Nightlight Mask Appears #When the Devil Beckons to Lupin #Lupin's Big South Pole-North Pole Adventure #Play the Thieves' Symphony #Bad Guys Are Truly Big Villains #The Girl Who Travels Through Time #Madame and a Thieves' Quartet #Operation Great Wall of China Invader #Lupin vs. Superman #From the Ghost Ship with Love #Lupin's Gourmet Heaven #Find the Treasure of Lupin I #The Day the Old Man Died #The Combat Magnum Scattered in the Wasteland #The Famous Painting Theft Ultra Operation #Versailles Burned with Love #Lupin is Fond of Chanel #The Wolf Saw an Angel #The Most Dangerous Golden Bed #Horror - A Woman Disappeared on Devil's Head Island #You're a Cat, I'm a Dried Tuna #A Wedding Ring is an Accursed Trap #Zantetsuken's Lament #Lupin's Toughest Battle Ever #Hot Shot: This is Fujiko #Is the Invader Safe Open? #Goemon's Close Call #The Name of the Operation is Chuushingura #The Secret of the Mystery Painting, The First Supper #Mona Lisa Smiles Twice #Have the 108 Bells Rung #The Chewing-Gum Disguise Operation #The Southern Cross Looked Like Diamonds #Lupin, Who Killed Lupin #Frankenstein Attacks Lupin #The Treasure My Grandfather Left Behind #Rare Find: Napoleon's Fortune #Paris is for Thieves #1999: A Popcorn Odyssey #The Big Oildollar Plot #Together with Lupin to Hell #Direct Hit! Operation Dead Ball #The Old Woman and Lupin Thievery Contest #In Jigen, I Saw the Gentleness of a Man's Soul #Lupin Vs. the Mystery Man with Two Faces #Two Goemons - the Mystery of Zantetsuken #The Himalayan Holy Mountain Thieves' Cult #Keep Your Hands Off the Hot Treasure #The Climactic Lupin Arrest Operation #Poison and Magic and Lupin III #Revenge of the Gold Butterfly #The Magnificent Team-Play Operation #The Treasure of Pompeii and Venomous Snakes #Steal Everything of Lupin's #Wolf, Run, Pig, Fall Down #1980 Moscow Revelation #The Big Favorite Disappeared at the Grand Race #The Miami Bank Raid Anniversary #Fujiko's Close Call Rescue Operation #Wings of Death - Albatross #Lupin's Splendid Failure #The Mermaid That Disappeared in the Midnight Sun #The Target Is 555 Meters #The Treasure of Mecca Wore a Veil #Piano Symphony Zoo #The Arrest Lupin Highway Operation #Jigen and a Hat and a Pistol #The Bills That Came from God #The Hexagon's Great Legacy #Farewell My Beloved Lupin Category:TV Anime